gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Salt in the Wound
Salt in the Wound is the final storyline mission given to Huang Lee by Wade Heston in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Overview Huang Lee and Wade Heston drive to the deal where it is said Huang will find who stole his father's sword. Once he arrives, he learns that his uncle, Wu Lee stole the sword and murdered his father. Kenny tries to explain, but Huang has none of it. Then officers of the law show, and Kenny, Huang and Wade are forced to make a hasty retreat. Huang chases Kenny through the desalination plant, killing many of his goons on the way, followed by a boat chase, pursuing Kenny and killing more goons. Upon reaching the shore, it becomes a car chase, until Kenny stops in front of Hsin Jaoming's penthouse, triggering a cutscene in a room with a fountain in the middle. Hsin demands the Yu Jian back, and Kenny responds by stabbing him. Huang challenges Kenny, and they fight. Once Wu Lee is dead, the LCPD arrive and threaten to arrest everyone. Heston yells at them that this was his bust, and to arrest everyone except Huang. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Don't let Kenny escape *Chase after Kenny and protect Heston *Dodge the rockets and take out the guard *Find a way out of the plant and protect Heston *Check on Heston *Stop the guards from reaching Heston *Chase after Kenny *Kenny's escaping. Get to the next jetty *Use the mounted gun to keep Kenny's guards off your back *Go after Kenny *Take out Kenny to avenge your father Walkthrough Drive to the meet with Heston. When you arrive and discover Wu Lee's conspiracy, the police show up. Don't waste your health, time, and bullets killing the police and goons, just run through them to the other side. Chase Kenny through the industrial park. You don't have to rush, but do beware the goons inside. They are armed up with assault rifles which takes down health and armor. Don't rush too quick, clear your back. Kenny's not leaving until you do. Soon after, a goon with a rocket launcher will appear. Take cover, and if you are equipped with a rocket launcher, it is easiest to blast him with it, or you can use the walls to gain cover and finish him up with a molotov cocktail. When you reach the end, Wu Lee jumps into a boat, so Wade steals a Cruiser with you riding shotgun armed with a minigun. Chase him through the waters, killing several of his goons. You will soon reach land where Kenny grabs a car and speeds off. Do the same. Make sure you stick with him - he goes fast. Actually, not to hurry, average to up speed will do the job. But beware the four star wanted level, do drive-bys to the cops around or they might blast your car. Also beware the NOOSE enforcers, they crash into you, lowering your speed so some cop goons may get you busted. Kenny finally stops at Hsin Jaoming's house where you enter his home to a very angry Wu Lee blaming Hsin for this. Hsin denies it, and demands for the Yu Jian. Kenny's response is "You want it? HERE!" and stabs Hsin with the sword. He then addresses his nephew and Huang is determined to see the end of the man who killed his father - even if it is his own uncle. A great battle between the two breaks out. Be sure to keep your distance from Wu Lee, he will use the sword and that is almost certain death if he gets to you. When Kenny is dead, the LCPD show up again to arrest everyone, thankfully Wade Heston steps in and says that this was his bust, and to arrest everyone, except Huang Mission Replay description "Kenny was behind everything: all so he could take over the Triads in Liberty City. Though, it was Hsin's prompting that pushed him into it. It's over now ... I think I won ... it just feels like I lost - and I still didn't get laid. This city sucks." Video Walkthroughs de:Salt in the Wound es:Salt in the Wound Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions Category:End Missions